


Don't Let Go

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Your daughter is old enough to ride her own bike. But she wants her dad to help her.





	Don't Let Go

“Daddy!!!” Your soon to be 6-year-old bundle of joy, screamed as she ran down the halls in search for her father. You were in the library with Sam while Dean was watching his niece. You and Sam were planning her birthday party since her birthday was a few weeks away.

You were munching on some M&Ms while looking for princesses available to come over to be the entertainment. Upon hearing your daughter scream, your hunter instincts kicked in and you struggled to get up. Man, you were very much pregnant and protecting your daughter would be a lot harder than you thought.

Luckily for you, Sam was already on his feet and he rushed to the sound of his daughter, picking her up when she entered the library.

“What’s wrong, Lily? Is everything okay?” Sam asked, seeing Dean walk down the hallway.

“Dean Winchester, I will kick your ass if you did anything to her.” You snapped, finally standing up.

“I didn’t do anything. Eat your M&Ms.” He said, smirking at you when you listened, popping a few into your mouth.

“Daddy, Uncle Dean won’t teach me!” Your daughter said, pouting.

“Teach you what?” You asked, looking at Dean.

“I want to ride my big girl bike and Uncle Dean won’t let me! He’s being mean to me!” She complained.

“I just felt like it should be a father/daughter moment,” Dena said with a shrug.

“What about mother/daughter?” You asked, your eyes narrowing. Normally, you wouldn’t care but being as pregnant as you were, your nerves were running thin.

“Oh, yeah, let’s see you try to waddle your way to the bike,” Dean said, scoffing at this. You took a handful of M&Ms and threw it at Dean. They bounced off him as if they didn’t affect him at all.

“Clean that up, asshole.” You said with an eye roll.

“Yeah, asshole!” Lily said, sticking her tongue out at her Uncle. You laughed at this, feeling proud of your daughter. You raised her to know what words were appropriate and when to use them. This was one of those times you allowed her to use that word.

“Alright, I feel ganged up on so have fun. I’m going for a drive.” Dean said, grabbing his keys. He left and you turned to your daughter who was staring up at her father.

“Will you teach me to ride my big girl bike?” She asked, giving Sam the puppy dog eyes, adding a little pout for good measure.

“Well, when you give me those eyes, how can I say no? Come on, I’ll teach you to learn.” He said, putting her down. She giggled and ran off to the garage excitedly.

“She is so your daughter.” You said with a smile, not caring about the mess you made.

“She’s our daughter,” Sam said with a smile, placing one hand on your swollen belly. “And hopefully, we’ll have another.”

“I don’t know, it might be a boy. You have a daddy’s girl. I need a mama’s boy.” You said with a smile, taking his hand and walking out to the garage where Lily was. You wanted this one to be a surprise and the only person who knew what you were having was Castiel because he was the one to check up on you.

Dean probably manipulated Cas into telling him what the gender was but if he knew, he made no move to show it. But you didn’t care, you would love another girl. Sam was such an amazing father and a wonderful husband.

Lily struggled to get her bike down and Sam left you to help her, lifting it easily and opening the garage door. He set the bike down so Lily could walk it to the front of the house where she would be practicing. You followed them, staying far enough back to watch and to videotape this.

You didn’t want to miss anything and this was one of those irreplaceable moments. You took out your phone and began recording, smiling at your daughter’s nervous face.

“It’s okay, honey! Your daddy will be right there!” You said to her and she smiled at you before looking up at Sam.

“You promise not to let go?” She asked, nervous.

“I promise, I won’t let go. Not until you’re ready.” Sam said with a smile, holding the bike as Lily strapped on her helmet and climbed you. She smiled up at Sam and then began peddling, Sam walking with her to move the bike along.

She rode her bike with the training wheels very good and you knew she would have no problem in mastering this.

“Look at you go!” You exclaimed, making your daughter giggle as she peddled.

“Look mommy! I’m doing it!” She said, smiling widely.

“I see! You’re doing so well!” You praised her. Sam smiled and he slowly let go of the bike, halting his walking to watch his daughter ride the bike. You smiled, seeing how well she was doing but then she started to wobble, crying out for her dad.

Sam rushed over (thank God for his long ass legs) and caught the bike before she fell.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m right here. You’re doing so well.” He said, moving the bike along. Lily chuckled nervously but continued to peddle. You walked further down the road, never stopping the recording of them.

“Okay, daddy, let go,” Lily said, determined she can do this on her own.

“Are you sure? I don’t have to if you’re not ready.” Sam said.

“I said let go, daddy!” She said. You laughed because that was all you right there.

“You got it, sweetie.” He said, letting go of the bike and watching her ride around perfectly.

“Look! Daddy! Mommy! I’m doing it!” She said with a huge smile.

“You’re doing so good baby!” You exclaimed. “Don’t go too far, okay?”

“Okay, mommy! I’m turning around!” She turned around perfectly, smiling widely as she peddled to you and Sam. Sam walked to you just as you stopped the recording. Sam put a hand on your stomach and massaged it, just as your baby started kicking for the first time that day.

“God, I love you so much,” Sam said with a smile, staring down at you.

“I love  _you_ so much.” You said, leaning up and kissing him.

“Look at you go, sweetheart!” You pulled away from Sam and saw Dean driving back home, slowing down since your daughter was out riding.

“Look, Uncle Dean! I can do it! I’ll race ya!” She said, picking up the speed of her peddling.

“Oh, you’re so on!” Dean said, revving his car but obviously letting her win. You loved your family and you wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world. You were happy and you had everything you could ever want and need.


End file.
